


Platonic

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, What is this??, bottom!awsten, i laughed too much while writing, i'm so sorry?, smut warning, this is just kind of hilarious tbh, top!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: awsten and geoff aren't together. it's totally just platonic.even if they do share an apartment. and a bed. and a joint bank account.





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning!

It was a really hot summer day, and geoff and awsten had just finished moving into their newly shared apartment. they both collapsed onto their bed as jawn, zakk and otto leaned against a couple of empty boxes that were built up against a wall. 

both boys were thankful their friends were willing to help them with the moving - obviously with a bit of bribing (also known as free food), but still agreed nonetheless. 

"so, when're you guys getting married?" otto asked, sharing a glance or two with both zakk and jawn.

"we told you guys, it's totally platonic. we're a couple of friends, it's totally normal to have a roommate." awsten replied, turning his head to look at geoff. 

"yeah, it is totally normal." jawn cut in. "it isn't, however, to sleep in the same bed as said roommate."

"c'mon man, we're broke. It totally makes sense. mattresses and bed frames and all that shit are so spendy, we can't afford that, i'm on a teacher's salary. easier to just sleep on the same one." geoff replied, rolling his eyes before checking his phone. "shit, i gotta get to work soon. told the sub i'd take over by third and i'v e got some paperwork to do beforehand."

geoff shot up, hair a complete mess, as awsten  did the same. geoff smiled softly before pecking awsten's lips, whispering an "i love you, bro. no homo," before getting up and heading out their bedroom door. awsten called out an "i love you too!" before he heard the door slam.

"what the hell was that?" jawn questioned. otto crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as to signal that he agreed with the (florescent) red head.

"oh, that?," he paused to crack his neck, "best friends say i love you when saying their goodbyes all the time." awsten replied casually, now sitting up on the bed.

"but they don't fucking kiss when they leave." zakk continued.

"um, that wasn't a kiss. i was just trying to like, taste the pie he ate earlier. you guys didn't hear that part, obviously." the blue-haired boy responded reaching over to their end table, grabbing a half-full glass of water off of it, chugging every drop. he felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his forehead.

"awsten?" otto said, phrasing it as if it were an inquiration.

"mhm?" awsten replied as he set the glass down, eyes darting away from his best friend's face.

"that's just as gay as if you were to actually kiss."

\--

"so, geoff, what are you and your boyfriend up to lately?" alex, one of geoff's co-workers asked as they both hung out in the teacher's lounge. alex smiled widely, as he was well aware that geoff and awsten continuously insisted they weren't an item.

"we aren't boyfriends, mr. gaskarth." geoff replied, taking a sip of his coffee before sighing loudly.

"oh, you're engaged now? congratulations! i wonder if this teacher's lounge has any champagne hidden in it-" alex said, looking around as if he were serious. then again, mhe and his fiancé had been to their christmas party last year - that in itself confirmed neither of them were straight.

"oh, ha-ha. very funny." geoff responded with the roll of his eyes. he took yet another large sip of his coffee and sat it back down loudly, making it spill a little. he muttered a "shit!" under his breath.

"just a joke, geoff." mr gaskarth replied, continuing to grade a paper that was laid out on the table in front of him.

geoff gave his co-worker a glare. "a joke everyone makes. it's getting pretty damnit old."

"it really isn't. even students are talking about it." alex replied, still not making eye contact with geoff and rather focusing on the paper.

geoff's eyes widened. "wait, what? why are they interested in my personal life, and more importantly, how are they aware of awsten?"

"i thought you knew." alex looked up from the table, "i mean, he drops off your lunch sometimes. and goes to school events with you as your plus one. and he volunteers a lot-"

"well yeah, but-"

"let me finish." alex interrupted. "you should probably know, the students have a name for you guys now. i seriously thought you knew it, oh my god. you two are called 'gawsten' and it's hilarious."

"alex, we aren't together, it's totally platonic, i'm not gay-"

"gotta go, third period starting soon. see you at lunch in two hours." mr gaskarth laughed before exiting the room swiftly, his hands full of gathered papers without missing a beat.

\--

"alright, so, everyone is finally gone." geoff sighed out as he closed the door behind their previous guests. it'd been a long night of their housewarming party - granted, it was small, but still stressful for the co-hosts.

"god, finally." awsten replied to geoff, leaning against the door. the current sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but neither of them would dare talk about it.

geoff just nodded and walked over to the couch, falling onto it. "wanna watch something?"

"sure, i'm not too tired at the moment. what's on?" awsten said, following geoff to the couch and sitting beside him. he bit his lip, admiring geoff's arms in the black tank top he'd thrown on before the party - but that didn't necessarily mean he was gay, alright?

"hey, the office! your favorite." geoff replied with a slight smirk before switching it to the channel. awsten just nodded in response, leaning forward as he watched it along with geoff. 

it was silent for a few minutes, besides the soft laughs of awsten when creed made a funny comment. it was slightly awkward, but only because of the really... intense vibe in the air that they both sensed.

awsten suddenly decided fuck it, and moved his body so he was straddling geoff. geoff was seemingly shocked, but awsten thanked god he was equally as hard. they'd done this multiple times before, and they were obviously roommates and a bit too close, so it wasn't anything abnormal - just a little surprising.

awsten ground down on him, muttering a "fuck, bro," as he heard similar groans come from his roommate, feeling his significantly larger hands find their way to his ass.

geoff smiled and bit his lip in response, leaning forward and locking their lips together as their bodies continued to grind against one another in a seemingly perfect harmony.

awsten pulled away after a minute or so, signaling that he needed more, and geoff breathed in sharply. "fuck, okay, no homo, get out of your pants right now."

geoff leaned to the side, lifting his body up slightly as awsten awkwardly maneuvered his basketball shorts off, searching the end table's drawer for lube. he found some easily - they tended to keep it in there just in case of situations like... well, like this. 

geoff spent the remaining time he had before awsten's shirt was off to unbuckle and tug off his own jeans and boxers. geoff felt himself sweating lightly, and saw that awsten was doing the same.

nothing was said as their lips collided once again and awsten's arms were around geoff's neck, every possible part of their half-bare bodies rutting against each other quickly and messily. 

geoff pulled away for a second and signaled for awsten to move upwards a little bit, the simple gesture of his hand on his hip moving upwards being enough. the blue haired boy complied and moved his body up and head backwards as geoff slid his length into him and attacked his neck with small, open-mouthed kisses.

"fuck, dude. that's- that's lit." awsten sighed out, keeping his straight boy act on as he grinded onto geoff's dick, waiting to bottom out. after awsten's body lowered and geoff lifting his hips upwards, he was all the way in and all that could come of it now was pleasure.

"agreed, man. that's-, that's pretty fire." geoff replied, feeling slightly awkward. every time they did this there was very minimal dirty talk, as neither of them were gay and refused to carry on the charade that they were an item or at least bordering on it.

both of them felt awkward not being to express their, er, gratitude for sex. at least, sex with another guy. but they didn't dare speak about it.

geoff rolled his hips and awsten let out a laugh. "god, did you hear that? bare skin on a leather couch sounds an awful lot like you just farted."

"i didn't fart, awsten," geoff responded, rolling his eyes before thrusting upwards, into his roommate. "if anything, it'd be you who was farting, as my dick is up your ass right now."

awsten just nodded, beginning to move his body up and down at a fast pace. it was a few quiet moments of the boys' foreheads against one another, the sound of thighs slapping & quiet grunts shared between them.

after a couple minutes of silence, geoff decided to go for something slightly risky and gripped awsten's hips, forcing him down roughly. awsten let out a (positive) yelp, not expecting the immediate pressure on his prostate, but didn't object whatsoever. if anything, he encouraged it, letting a big smile grace his features.

geoff nodded, taking that as a 'definitely into it' and continued to grab awsten's ass and hips roughly.

"geoff, i've been meaning to-" awsten sighed out after they established a good pace, "ask you, holy shit-"

"fuck!" geoff muttered under his breathe as awsten rolled his own hips, "yes, awsten?"

"i-if, if-" awsten's eyes rolled so far back into his head he might've been able to see his brain, "if heat rises, oh my god, shit, keep doing that- why the hell is space so cold?"

"awsten! what the fuck?" geoff asked, stopping his movements. awsten decided against stopping anything, but did slow down a bit.

"what?" awsten replied, not getting why it was such a big deal.

"you're literally on my dick right now! couldn't that have waited until, like, after?"

"i mean, yeah, but i was stating at the ceiling and was reminded of it! i keep forgetting, so i figured why not blurt it out? now c'mon, we'll talk about it later, please just keep fucking me."

geoff was immediately back to being turned on after the last comment made by completely platonic life partner. the brunette smirked for a second, making awsten blush slightly, before continuing to thrust up into awsten, this time at a far more than gentle pace.

awsten seemed to really like this position, as he was being a lot more vocal than usual - not that geoff was objecting. in fact, it was pretty nice. obviously he wasn't gay, but having your partner scream no homo every time you bottom out got just a little annoying.

and so it ended up that they were both too, er, busy to notice the front door opening and shutting.

"hey guys, i just drove home and realized i forgot my- oh my god!"

it was otto. fuck.

both geoff and awsten heard him, and awsten's eyes were wider than a full moon. geoff however, kept fucking him - yeah, less rough, but he was seriously getting close and otto walking in wasn't going to stop that.

"hey, i know this looks bad, but i promise it's totally, what's the word?" geoff sighed out, continuing to thrust up into the heterochromic boy. "oh, yeah, platonic. that's the one."

otto was now facing away from them both, encased in both disgust and amusement.

"yeah, i'm totally not ga- holy shit, keep doing that, bro." awsten replied, now moving again along with geoff. it wasn't gay, alright? he just really enjoyed how geoff, who happened to be a guy, was in bed.

he also enjoyed waking up to him. and the way he smelled. and how pretty his eyes were in the sun. and he really loved cooking breakfast for him to see the smile on his face, and loved the way he felt when he kissed him, and-

that's besides the point. not gay.

otto consciously decided to just grab his phone off the coffee table and get out of there.

he blindly maneuvered himself over to the coffee table, reached around until he found the shape of his phone and got the fuck out of there.

before slamming the door behind him though, he yelled something.

"that is NOT fucking platonic!"


End file.
